Vile Temptation
by Kuu.ish
Summary: Cherry's been gone on a job longer than normal, so when he get's back it's long past 'dinner time'. He'd barely able to control himself at the sight of his master. But now Cherry is acting a little weird. What temptations are in store for poor Rayflo?


Rated M for slight Adult themes. (Sexual themes) but there's no actual sex in this story.

Reviews/feedback are appreciated. (And motivating, too.)

* * *

><p>It had to be probably the third or fourth time he'd circled his large, empty home. In the past <em>hour,<em> that is. The amount of times he'd aimlessly wandered around throughout the day, excluding while he was sleeping, was just a waste of the energy it took to keep count.

But it wasn't like he was counting.

Johnny Rayflo shuffled from the long hallway to a decent sized room that was big enough to have a small scale riot in. A simple flip of a switch in the dark replaced the shadows with dim light.

A slightly pleased feeling came over him. It still hadn't gotten old yet, even after so many years. The convenience of electricity was so nice. Only because he recalled a time when a dark room would be lit by the flickering of a small flame on a wick, something that he sometimes preferred, even now. But alas, the feeling didn't last and once again he fell back into his previous listless and distracted state.

The bedroom was decorated luxuriously, as if the room were reserved specifically for pampered royalty with its thick, embroidered curtains. They covered the windows so fully that it was hard to tell what part of the day it was just beyond them. In his case, he knew it could only be darkness.

The lush mattress of the king sized bed dipped under his weight as he crawled in to settle in the center. Much like the rest of the room, it seemed overdone with the thick comforter and the vast amount of pillows that by no means would be used while sleeping.

But then again, it wasn't like this bed was there for something silly like _resting_ or _sleeping_. With their circumstances, the convenience of a comfortable bed was only meant to be used for two things.

Meals _and_..

The quiet sound of the door creaking as it moved on its hinges reached his ears, and his attention went expectantly to the sound, probably a little _too_ expectant. Minea's violet eyes met his as her furry tail swished in the air apologetically at his obvious disappointment. The cat could tell how restless her master was growing.

With a amused sigh at himself, Rayflo leaned back against the pillows and patted his thighs to determine which pocket held his cigarettes. He sure as hell needed one.

After finding the slightly crumpled package, he extracted one and reached up to place it between his parted lips. He went back to searching his own body for a means of lighting said cigarette with much frustration until the sound of a match being lit had him pause in his endeavor.

The remnants of smoke was still dissipating from around Minea's now _human_ body as she held the match out with delicate, feminine fingers. She cupping her hand with the other to keep it from being blown out. Outwardly, she fit the bill of a maid, though her violet cat eyes remained the same even after her transformation, keen and observant of her master.

Rayflo leaned forward and let the tip of the cigarette touch the flame, giving a quick puff then leaning back to take a longer drag.

Minea staightened as he exhaled a long stream of smoke and folded her hands in front of her, as if waiting for her next order.

"Mister Charles is due back today." She said matter of factly. With her face unreadable, she was reassuring him to rid him of whatever restless insecurities he was currently fostering.

But it wasn't insecurity. Maybe just loneliness? Anxiousness? Well, had hadn't seen his Cherry in an almost record time for the first time in months. More than him simply missing his charge's astute and stoic nature, he was anxious to see how the younger vampire would act when he returned. He was so stubborn, but he was probably crawling out of his skin with hunger by now. He was looking forward to experiencing the others desperation for him.

It had been a while.

The dark haired man sent a glance at the maid through a column of smoke from the cigarette that was now nestled between his fingers.

"Is it that time, already?" He said rhetorically, the corner of his mouth quirked a bit. "Time sure does fly." He commented, distracted, though he knew he wasn't fooling either of them. Silence stretched throughout the room for some time. Enough time that would make a normal person fidget or at least clear their throat to alleviate the awkwardness. But there was nothing of the sort there. Rayflo silently smoked his cigarette and Minea remained nonchalantly still at his side, staring ahead but at seemingly nothing. Waiting.

An almost inaudible sound caught both of their attention at the same time, their eyes focusing on the door, though nothing followed but seconds of silence.

"Then, I'll excuse myself." Minea said courteously. She gave a small bow and walked straight to the door and out into the hallway without waiting for a reply or turning back, which left Rayflo by himself in the room.

But it wasn't for long.

After a few drawn out minutes, the door was pushed open and in walked his vassal.

Cherry didn't even look at him when he first walked in, sprawled out on the bed. The first thing the tall man did was set the suitcase he'd been carrying on the floor to the side of the doorway. The sound of it being set on the floor left the impression that it was much heavier than it looked.

"Welcome home, Cherry." Rayflo greeted, managing to pull off that somewhat amused, but also intrigued expression that he used oh so often in the presence of the blonde vampire. The one that made it seem like he knew everything by just looking. Watching.

"It's Charley." Was the blonde mans clipped reply as he removed his long jacket and pulled a scarf from around his neck. Still, he gaze didn't avert from what he was doing. Not to his master who was watching him from the bed. So aware of the tense line of his shoulders, or the shortness of his breath. How hard he was fighting to act as if everything was okay. Rayflo had known him too long _not_ to be able to notice such obvious things.

And this pleased him.

The long haired vampire leaned back against the pillows, his dark eyes following the other around the room, knowing that the other vampire could feel the weight of his gaze.

"So. How'd it go. Did you accept?" He went on to ask, knowing the answer of the question, already. Of course the Vatican had offered Charley priest-hood countless times before, almost after every job he flawlessly accomplished. And always, he refused, stating that he felt he was too far from God's path.

Well, it was a given. Just his existance seemed to contradict the position, though his thoughts were in the right place. Honestly, he was just punishing himself. But that was another subject.

"The job must've been a doozy this time. How long has it been, two weeks, give or take?" The brunette pointed out lazily from his place on the bed. He inspected his nails, like he hadn't been counting the hours, minutes and seconds that Cherry had been gone. It was kind of like a given fact that Charley was his business. Feeding, teasing, seducing.. Basically making the others life difficult with temptations that he knew were hard to fight.

Of course, his offhanded comment had the effect he intended it to. He knew this by the way the cyborg-vampire seemed to hesitate slightly, pausing in the center of the room, letting him know that he was hitting the nail right on the head. So predictably stubborn. His hunger was probably eating away at him. His mind and body. So weak that he wouldn't be able to fight it if he were to spill a drop of blood right then.

But no, he wouldn't allow it to be be that way. The other had to want it enough to come to him. Had to want it enough to take it. Call it his sadistic way of enjoying the others torment while at the same time craving the closeness the others hunger brought between them, because he refused to drink from anyone else.

Finally Charley's face turned and their eyes met. His struggle was so evident in his hard set gaze, the strong line of his jaw where he clenched his teeth.

Rayflo could only smirk at the younger man and that simple action was all it took. The taller man seemed to drop what he was doing and strode across the room until he was practically standing over him. Charley's silence seemed to say more than any word he could have uttered. His struggles for control were so obvious. His extended hand was frozen only inches from his masters face, fingers shaking.. Wanting to touch.

He flexed his hand, balling it into a fist then releasing it, the crease in his brow seemed to deepen for a moment. Then the mattress was dipping as he crawled onto the bed, one knee at a time, not stopping until he was practically on top of him.

Rayflo just watched him in silence and surprisingly didn't utter a word even when one of the larger pillows he'd been leaning back on was pulled from behind him and thrown to the side, leaving him nothing to prop himself up on. So he laid back when Charley crawled over him completely. He bit back any sarcastic remark he had, distracted for a moment by the others severe expression.

A gloved hand brushed his collar bone, the fabric creating a barrier between their skin, leaving it to the imagination as to whether or not his skin would be warm or cool to the touch. Those same fingers then firmly grasped his jaw and pushed his head back, exposing the strong line of his neck. He felt Cherry's weight shift as he leaned in. Closer and closer. Felt the grip on his jaw tighten ever so slightly as the other resisted the urge to bury his face in the crook of his neck. Charley inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of him and exhaled it, his breath was shaky and hot against his skin.

Rayflo felt the others lips barely brush the skin on the side of his neck before he parted them, revealing the needle sharp canines that he knew were there. The anticipation began to boil in him until he felt that miniscule stab of pain from that first _hard_ bite that sent a rush of excitement and other things through his body. Cherry's teeth withdrew and he felt the other man's body shudder above him when that first rush of blood hit his tongue. His grip loosened considerably and the hand now cupped his jaw as if to keep him from moving; like he would. His other hand was pushing at his shoulder, pinning him as he drank. Frantically. Desperately.

He felt the blonde vampires knee move in between his already slightly spread legs, brushing against him, heedless of his own actions. He was too lost in his hunger.

Cherry's tongue brushed over the bite on his neck. When his lips moved away, the air felt cold on the moist skin, giving him goosebumps. But the sensation was shortlived before he felt teeth sink into him again, a little lower than the first. A sigh escaped his slightly parted lips. Charley had pushed the collar of his opened shirt aside and nestled where his neck and shoulder joined. This bite wasn't as deep as the first. That first dip had taken some of the edge off. His lips stayed attached to the spot for a few moments before moving again.

Rayflo knew that he intended to leave his mark all over his masters body as he often did. He didn't seem to realize what he was doing when he let himself get lost in his hunger, his lust. Until it was over, at least. He felt the others tongue give the open wound one last tantalizing swipe before moving again, gloved hands trailing over his exposed ribs. Rayflo would be able to watch from his point as Cherry moved down his flushed body.

He caught a glimpse of his vassals face, not knowing when he'd lost his glasses. He resisted the urge to touch. Cherry paused at a patch of skin just above his nipple, revealing those pin pointed teeth before closing his mouth over the spot. He'd barely broken the skin and moved on very soon after that. Moving down his body, lower and lower. Leaving a trail of bites along the way. He gave some more attention than others, some even seemed just for sport, breaking the skin just because of the morbid and alluring sight of blood trailing over flesh.

None went to waste.

It wasn't long before his pants were being unfastened and pushed out of the way. He often ended up nearly, or completely naked by the time they were finished.

He watched with lidded eyes as Charley's lips brushed over his hip bone, followed by the almost teasing scrape of teeth on his skin. A large hand pushed his legs a little further apart and he continued to trail his lips over his skin, finally stopping at a spot on his inner thigh. He almost seemed to lay a kiss on the skin before biting, followed by a swipe of the tongue. Rayflo let his head fall back on the mattress and closed his eyes.

He knew that Cherry's two favorite spots to feed from were the neck and the thigh because it was where two of the more major arteries were. Easier to drink from.

For a moment the other stopped licking and sucking at the wound and caught him slightly by surprise by biting into him again in the same spot, a little harder and a little deeper. He could feel his own blood dripping from his skin onto the sheets, escaping the hot mouth that was feeding from him.

Cherry's hand moved up and in the process brushed against one of his more _private_ areas. He didn't pay it any heed. It was very common for him to get aroused when they did this. For the most part it was like a silent truce. He never said anything and Cherry either ignored it wonderfully or was too focused to notice.

Funny how he can sustain an erection all the while being drained of blood. Call him a masochist. Body contact, hot breaths, teeth and tongue play. With Cherry on the giving end. It did it for him. All with a side effeect of lightheadedness or even unconsciousness depending on how torturously long the other decided to stubbornly punish himself on any given day.

The master vampire threw an arm over his eyes, just letting himself enjoy the sensation of the others lips, teeth and tongue. Cherry's lips slowly began moving again, dangerously closer and closer to the more intimate parts.

He felt the unmistakable feeling of a warm breath brush the sensitive skin of his shaft, which sent a little shiver through him. This was followed by the gentle scrape of teeth on the hard flesh. He gave a breathy chuckle.

"What do you think you're biting on down there, Cherry?" He asked sarcastically, his voice was a little husky. Instead of stopping, the younger vampires fingers brushed the length of his masters member again. This effectively got Rayflo's attention. Because it wasn't the norm. Far from it, actually.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down the length of his body at Cherry, who was seductively crouched in between his legs. His hand was slowly getting bolder with it's exploration, and his body wasn't going to lie and say it didn't feel good. He could only imagine how skin to skin contact would feel. That train of thought needed to be derailed.

"Cherry, cut it out." He said, though the blonde priest-in-training hadn't looked him in the eyes even once. His expression seemed completely mesmerized as he leaned close, his lips parting.

"Cherry."

The tips of his pointed canines seemed to gleam in the dim light.

"Cher-."

His tongue brushed against the underside of his erection, wet and hot. Jesus, Mary and Joseph. This was so wrong.

"Chris! Enough!" He half hissed half shouted. But the words weren't getting through. Sitting up, he grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on. With a fist full of short blonde hair, he pulled Charley's head back so he could look him in the eyes.

Small pants of breath came from Cherry's parted lips. Twin trails of blood fell from the corners of his mouth, down his chin, some even disappearing into and staining his white shirt.

The color of purity and innocence..

His eyes were lidded and unfocused when he finally met searching gaze.

"Master.." He uttered, his voice sounded like pure silk to his ears. A low, seductive purr. His eyes were glazed over with obvious arousal. It was... A sight to behold.

He'd gone too long without feeding. His hunger and lust for blood had taken him over. He'd overdone himself and now he was drunk with it. Since he'd had his filling, that lust was transferred into something else. Something more than just blood, but flesh.

Something sexual.

Rayflo was so in awe of what he was seeing that Cherry easily pushed himself up enough that he was able to press his lips against the older vampires more surprised ones. Of course, they'd kissed before.. But not with his charge being so _willing_ or heated. It made it difficult to push him away. The taste of his own blood breached his senses and he felt his arousal start to rekindle. For a brief moment he felt himself allowing the kiss to continue. Where was the harm, it was only a kiss, right?

A sharp tooth pricked his lip and almost immediately there was a tongue swiping at it, dipping into his mouth in the process, taking the kiss to another level. Cherry pushed himself up and pressed himself closer to the point that Rayflo could feel the others hardness pressing against him, straining within the confines of his slacks.

Something instinctual came over him, the urge overpower and assert his control had him switching their positions with unnatural ease. Cherry was under him, still with that dazed 'fuck me silly' expression on his usual stoic face.

And God Damnit, it was so tempting to oblige.

He reached out and let his fingers thread through the hair at the back of the others head almost gently, leaning in and licking the remnants of blood from the corner of his mouth. The others hands found his shoulders, not pushing him away like he normally would, but to pull him closer.

He pulled back and a glint caught his attention. His dark eyes lowered to the cross hanging from Cherry's neck, which had been hidden by his shirt. It basically meant nothing to him, but of course he knew how much it did to Cherry. Of course he knew that he'd berate himself later on. For being 'weak' and 'diverging from the path of God'. And he'd watch the cycle again. He felt a vague emotion that was something akin to bitter resentment.

At who? Cherry? Or maybe it was the big guy upstairs?

His grip in the dazed mans hair tightened and his other hand grabbed the cross and snapped the chain with a swift jerk of his wrist and the other didn't even notice the difference because his attention was solely on him.

His master. His lord.

He tolerated Chris's antics, his need to be raised from perdition by any means..He practically fought against everything that he was, but he could never win. And that was okay. Because Johnny knew, even if his stubborn vassal refused to see it, or accept it. That at the end of the day, the person he worshiped the most, consciously or subconsciously, was his him.

For the first time in over a century, he exposed Chris's neck and sank his teeth in without remorse, revelling in the taste of him. Call it revenge. A need to satiate at least _one_ of his current hungers. It earned him a gasp from the other, and for a moment he felt fingers digging into his shoulders before they went lax and fell away altogether. When he pulled back, Cherry's eyes were on the losing side of a battle to stay open.

He allowed the others head to fall back against the mattress, his eyes fighting to stay open and keep the brunette in his sight. A hand reached out to touch him, but the long haired man caught it and placed it against Cherry's chest with his other hand, as if he were praying. Something that the tall man did quite often.

"Sleep it off." He said quietly, his expression a mixture of unreadably serious and exhausted. He stood up from the large bed, uncaring of his unkempt appearance. Littered with bite marks, blood and half naked.

He scanned the sleeping vampire briefly. Cherry's sleeping face was relaxed and unguarded, very unlike his usual impassive expression. He looked almost peaceful, though the presence of blood on his lightly tanned skin kind of threw it off in a sort of morbid way. His once clean clothes were disheveled and spotted with red. The collar of his shirt was dyed a dark crimson where it absorbed the blood from where he'd bitten.

With a light touch of his chin, Rayflo tilted the others head to the side slightly so he could inspect the gash he'd made on the flawless skin. It still bled slightly, and looking at it only reminded him of the taste he could still taste on his lips. It wasn't pretty, but it would most probably be healed before the younger man even awoke. He'd be lying to himself if he denied that he didn't feel a little satisfied at the painful sight.

He glanced down at the simple cross that had been clutched almost painfully in the palm of his hand. Then, as if conjured by a simple, conscious thought, Minea was standing by his side. Silent and waiting.

"Clean him up.", was his order. Usually the positions were a little reversed when feeding was involved. His poor Cherry would probably have a hard attack if he woke up and saw himself covered in blood like he was.

He may even go in to vampire-hunter mode and have a go at him again. It had been a while since the last time. After he remembered that there was no way he could kill him, he'd probably spend the rest of the day locked in his room doing Hail Mary's and Our father's to wash away his sins. The thought had the corner of his mouth quirking a bit as he fished for his cigarettes.

Only his cute little virgin, Cherry, could put him through such hardships and get out of it for the most part unscathed.

With a lit cigarette in his mouth and his arms crossed over his chest, he watched from a lush, soft cushioned chair in the corner as Minea wiped away the remnants of blood from Cherry's skin with his own shirt.

No shirt, asleep.. It was probably best that he stayed over there. But that didn't stop the full on pout that adorned his face now.

"You're lucky I love you, jerk." He muttered boredly, even though the only person who heard the comment was his female servant who was doing as she was told, then taking her leave when she was finished, leaving Cherry asleep and shirtless. "Next time I won't let you off so easily. Be fair warned." He added.

But it was kind of cheating when the other party wasn't even conscious, wasn't it?

Oh, well.

Fin.

* * *

><p>God, I want Rayflo to pop Cherry's cherry so badly. :l<p> 


End file.
